Interview: Die Regentinnen von Gnomwind
Drei Gnominnen - Thalsia, Dilia und Liraxxa - erklären sich zu den Königinnen von Sturmwind und benennen die Stadt in Gnomwind um. Was als Spaß gedacht war entwickelt sich in kürzester Zeit zu einer Massenbewegung. Noch heute ist "Für Gnomwind" ein Schlachtruf, der quer durch die Forscherliga schallt. Hildegard: Stimmt das Gerücht, dass Gnomwind eine spontane Aktion war, die Ihr eigentlich mehr als kleinen Pausenspaß gesehen habt ? Thalsia: Eindeutig ja! Angefangen hat alles vor dem Tor der Stadt. Dilia: In Goldshire. Liraxxa: Weil die Menschen gemein waren. Dilia: Und sie lachten uns aus. Thalsia: Wir wollten nur etwas reden und wurden pausenlos über den Haufen geritten und da fing unser Protest an. Liraxxa: Da haben wir beschlossen zum König zu marschieren und uns zu beschweren. Thalsia: Wir wollten uns beim König beschweren und dann führte eins zum anderen. Liraxxa: Der is weggelaufen! Hildegard: Der König ist weggelaufen ? Dilia: Ja, weil gerade jemand das Onyxia Event gestartet hat. Sehr passend für uns. Liraxxa: Eine von uns stellte sich in die Mitte der Plattform und sagte: Gut, dann bin ich jetzt Königin. Thalsia: Das war ich. Glaub ich... Liraxxa: Gar nicht. Ich war das! Dilia: Naja, eigentlich war ich es ja Thalsia: Nun ja, es ist bis heute nicht einfach, vor den anderen beiden nicht total abzustinken. Das Konzept ist an sich pure Streiterei. Hildegard: Einigen wir uns darauf, dass Ihr drei Euch dahingestellt habt ? Thalsia: Hihi, vielleicht besser. Hildegard: Hat irgendwer reagiert ? Thalsia: Wir haben rumposaunt um etwas Aufruhr zu stiften, aber zu unserer Überraschung gab es kaum Reaktionen darauf. Das wirkliche Kontra kam erst Tage später, als die Aktion quasi schon in vollem Gange war, wir Gildenwappen und alles hatten. Liraxxa: Aber es gab schon Gnome, die sich einfach angeschlossen haben, weil sie die Behandlung durch die Menschen auch unfair fanden. Wir haben gleich die Gilde "Regenten von Gnomwind" gegründet, und einen Wappenrock kreiert. Thalsia: Die Erstellung des Wappenrocks war schon einer Diskussion für sich... Thalsia: Jeder durfte über ein Teil bestimmen und letztendlich haben wir das absolut hässlichste ausgesucht, was möglich war. Dilia: Wir würfelten aus, wer was bestimmen darf. und Thalsia bekam die Farbgebung... Ich hasse sie noch heute dafür. Liraxxa: Wieso? Atomgrün auf "zartrosa", ist doch toll. Dilia: Augenkrebspink! Dilia: Die Gilde war auch mehr ein dummer Spaß, den wir uns erlaubten. Hildegard: Wann habt Ihr gemerkt, was Ihr da los getreten habt ? Liraxxa: Wir haben danach eine ganze Weile gar nicht mehr gespielt, hielten das ganze für einen lustigen Gag. Irgendwann loggten wir wieder ein um ein wenig weiter zuspielen und auf einmal wurde uns gehuldigt. Thalsia: Als uns ein Dutzend Gnome gehuldigt hat bei der Reparatur des Brunnens und ähnlichem. Die Bewegung wuchs durch Hörensagen, das ist schon irgendwie faszinierend. Liraxxa: Das ganze RP war eigentlich ein Selbstläufer, den wir so nie erwartet hatten. Thalsia: Es gab viele Gnome die einfach interessiert warne was da passiert wenn fünf auf einem Haufen stehen, Maigan unter anderem hat da einen halben Kult daraus gemacht, aber das weißt du ja sicherlich Hildegard: Ihr habt was los getreten, was die Grundfesten des Forscherliga RPs erschüttert hat. Liraxxa: Erschüttert passt da ziemlich gut. Die einen fanden es toll, den anderen wollten wir lieber unsere Adressen nicht verraten Thalsia: Die Menschen waren regelrecht angepisst, aber eben erst als es schon eine Masse an Gnomen gab, die Terror in der Stadt betrieben haben. Dilia: Oh ja, besonders die verbissenen RPler haben wir damit besonders auf die Füße getreten (HI, Stadtwache etc). Liraxxa: Das Wisperfenster explodierte, aber hey, ich hab sogar mal Fanpost bekommen. Und rekrutiert haben wir. Masseure, Lampen, Hofgarde. Hildegard: War Gnomwind eine Reaktion auf das oft sehr verkopfte und von tausend Regeln verkomplizierte "Sturmwind RP" ? Thalsia: Jein. Liraxxa: Eigentlich hat es einfach nur genervt, dass man die Gnome aufgrund des Aussehens und teilweise auch Verhaltens als niedlich und unbrauchbar abgestuft hatte. Thalsia: Wir haben unser eigenes Ding gemacht, was UNS Spaß machte, und erst später gemerkt dass wir damit ein paar Leute heftig auf die Schippe genommen haben. Dilia: Eher eine Reaktion der Menschencharaktere, die meinten Gnome sind kleine Kinder und man muss sie nicht ernst nehmen. Thalsia: Da rastet ein Gnom halt auch mal aus. Liraxxa: Die Reaktionen waren teilweise auch sehr heftig. Diskriminierend, abwehrend, manchmal auch lächerlich, wegen fehlender Argumente: "Gnome leisten ihren Beitrag im Krieg" "Jaja *tätschel*" Dilia: Das Sturmwind RP wollten wir gar nicht angreifen. Nur war Sturmwind eben die nahe liegenste Hauptstadt. Es hätte auch die Eisenschmiede oder Darnassus treffen können. Thalsia: Neeeee, Darnassus nicht, das ist lebensgefährlich. Wir haben ja auch viel übers offizielle Forum gemacht, was häufig zu Bans geführt haben dürfte für einige Antworten. Hildegard: Direkt aus dem Spiel also. Das heißt wir können die Dolchstoß-Legende begraben, dass Ihr bewusst das RP von anderen kaputt machen wolltet ? Liraxxa: Wollten wir nie, nein. Dilia: Das lag nie in unserer Absicht, nein. Thalsia: Definitiv nicht, wir haben aus Spaß gespielt und das tun wir heute noch. Hildegard: Viele Gnome haben das ganze auch übertrieben und andere haben es selbst weiter entwickelt. Ihr wart immer wieder lange weg. Warum eigentlich ? Thalsia: Naja, die Geschichte macht nur richtig Spaß wenn die Königinnen zu dritt da sind und das war nicht immer gegeben. Liraxxa: Weil es auch oft keinen Spaß gemacht hat sich verhaften lassen zu müssen, nur weil man ein Gnom ist, oder rechtfertigen, beleidigen zu lassen. Mir hat das viel Spaß genommen. Dilia: Man wird bei zu vielen Wispern müde. Zudem ist Dilia nur ein Twink. Thalsia: Ich erinnere mich da wie wir Ozzl zu dritt gedisst haben, das war schon witzig und muss von außen auch schick ausgesehen haben. Liraxxa: Der Bürgermeister hat mir Schuhe und Blumen geschenkt! Thalsia: Ein oder zwei Königinnen konnten da nicht immer genug Stoff einbringen um es flüssig zu halten. Dilia: Wenn man einloggte brachte das eine gewisse Art Verpflichtung mit der Zeit mit, nicht nur wegen der Rechtfertigungen, sondern auch, die Erwartungen der Gnomwindler. Hildegard: Mal kurz für die Leser: Wer sind denn der Bürgermeister und die Ozzleheimer ? Thalsia: Mir wollt der erzählen unser Palast ist gewachsen... so ein Spinner *grinst* Liraxxa: Die Ozzleheimer behaupten die Stadt gepflanzt zu haben. Hildegard: Das klingt danach Gnomwind nochmal mehr zu übertreiben um es ad absurdum zu führen. Dilia: Ich behaupte ja dreist, sie wollten uns unseren Rang streitig machen. Liraxxa: Mit... allem drum und dran... verstehe wer will. Ozzleheim war zunächst eine Kontrafraktion zu den Gnomwindgnomen, aber später konnte man sich auch auf Zusammenhalt einigen Thalsia: Es war ein anderer Ansatz und das konnten die Königinnen keineswegs akzeptieren, zumindest zwei von drei nicht. Liraxxa: Wir haben ja schon versucht, das ganze auf einem mehr oder weniger möglichen Level zu halten. Also so, dass es theoretisch sein könnte. Auch der eher ernste Gedanke hinter Gnomwind, den bis heute kaum einer kennt. Hildegard: Da werde ich neugierig. Erzähl. Dilia: Es ist nicht leicht, einer Jucksidee ernsten Inhalt zu geben. Wir haben uns da wirklich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Liraxxa: Nun ja... die Intention hinter Gnomwind war ja aus dem Ärger geboren, dass Gnome nicht gut behandelt werden. Sie haben ihre Stadt geopfert, um der Allianz nicht im Wege zu stehen während des Krieges. Aber viele behaupten zum Beispiel, sie hätten ihre Stadt selber kaputt gemacht. Naja, da lässt sich vielleicht noch drüber streiten. Dilia: Lässt es nicht! Die Gnome haben ihre Stadt für die andern geopfert! Das war kein Pfusch! Thalsia: Wir pfuschen doch nicht! Liraxxa: Nichts desto trotz haben die Gnome keine wirklich bewohnbare Heimat mehr. Der Gedanke hinter Gnomwind war den Gnomen einen Ort zu geben, der ihnen Hoffnung, Kraft und Mut geben kann. Liraxxa: "Gnomwind existiert in den Herzen der Gnome" Thalsia: So eine Gemeinschaft braucht natürlich jemand der sie regiert, das waren dann natürlich wir, wer auch sonst. Liraxxa: Es ist ein Halt, der ihnen gegeben werden sollte, um sich immer wieder aufzuraffen und weitermachen zu können, auch wenn solche Deppen, wie die Menschen *hust* sie nicht für voll nehmen. Hildegard: Das ist ja nicht nur IC gelungen. Die Gnome haben mittlerweile ein unglaubliches Gemeinschaftsgefühl auf der Forscherliga. Dilia: Die Leitfiguren und die Personifizierung Gnomwinds. Das ist etwas zum Anfassen. Liraxxa: Aber interessiert hat es keinen zunächst *schmunzelt* Thalsia: Ja, wir sind auch regelmäßig wieder baff, wie man zwei Jahre später noch immer so einen Hype daraus machen kann. Schlachtzüge brüllen heute noch "Für Gnomwind" vor dem Kampf, da krieg ich Gänsehaut. Hildegard: *pfeift unschuldig* Liraxxa: Definitiv. Dilia: Da wird man sentimental, hihi. Thalsia: Ich für meinen Teil hab noch keine Idee, wie man mit dem zurückgekehrtem König umgehen soll der jetzt im Sturmwind öhöm Gnomwind sitzt, das ist vielleicht auch ein wenig bremsend. Und vor allem, da Thalsia ja über die Klinge gesprungen ist Liraxxa: Naja, später existierten wir ja auch parallel zu Sturmwind. Hildegard: Hildegard zieht mit dem Ruf heute noch aufs Schlachtfeld. Aber schauen wir mal die ernsteren Punkte an. Wie seid Ihr mit Aktionen umgegangen, die Ihr selbst nicht unterschreiben konntet. Beispielsweise Gnome, die sich im Namen Gnomwinds ans Meucheln von Menschen machten. Thalsia: Hmm, das ja, hmm ... ist so was passiert? Liraxxa: Echt? Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts Dilia: Hm, dass die Idee oft Kreise zog, die weniger in unserem Interesse waren, wusste ich, aber so was ist mir neu und es ist auch traurig zu hören. Thalsia: Es gab definitiv den umgekehrten Fall aber das Gnome in unserem Namen Menschen um die Ecke gebracht haben wüsste ich nicht. Liraxxa: Wenn, dann haben sie den Geist von Gnomwind nicht kapiert oder den Gedanken einfach missbraucht, eh? Thalsia: Stimmt, denn wir wollten unser Recht, nicht mehr. Liraxxa: Und abgesenkte Bordsteine. Thalsia: und Zwischenetagen! Dilia: Überspielt haben wir "Fehlinterpretationen" nicht. Rechtfertigen mussten wir uns trotzdem. Ich glaube, das ist aber in der Realität auch oft so. Der Gedanke ist gut, doch die Umsetzung einiger ist fragwürdig und nicht im Sinne des Erfinders. Hildegard: Habt Ihr das Ende von Gnomwind beschlossen, also das Ableben von Thalsia oder kam das auch aus dem Spiel ? Thalsia: Nichts davon war geplant. Ich bin damals mit Thalsia in die Kirche um ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften, hab Kreuze überall gemacht und gewartet was passiert. Dilia: Das hat die Tragik ausgemacht, weil wir selbst nicht wussten, wie es endet. Thalsia: Am Ende ist sie verblutet weil der Arzt sich mit der Inquisition über deren Auslieferung streiten musste anstatt sie zu behandeln. Hildegard: Tat das weh, als Du sie am Bildschirm sterben sahst ? Thalsia: Da sitzt man auch mit feuchten Augen an der Tastatur und will sich auf der anderen Seite nicht anhängen lassen, nicht den vollen Umfang auszuspielen. Der Charakter wurde direkt danach gelöscht um auch von meiner Seite auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, aber Blizzard gibt einem ja wunderbare Möglichkeiten wie sie eventuell bald wieder auf der Bühne erscheinen könnte. *grinst* Dilia: Ich hätte heulen können. Liraxxa: Das war ein Riesenwirbel... totales Entsetzen schon irgendwie. Aber es zeigt auch, wie manche Leute reagieren, wenn ihnen jemand in "ihrem Spiel" in die Quere kommt. Hildegard: Wie habt Ihr beiden reagiert, als Ihr das erfahren habt ? Dilia: Man hat mit der Beerdigung gewartet. Dilia wollte keine Bestattung, da es drei Regentinnen waren. Sie ist Hexe, sie paktiert mit dem Tod und Schlimmerem. Sie wollte Thalsia zurückholen. Sie war schließlich nicht nur Regentin, sondern auch eine Freundin. Hildegard: Gnomwind bekam seinen zweiten Höhepunkt. Sturmwind stand fast vor einem Bürgerkrieg. Liraxxa: Auch das wollten wir nie. Hildegard: Wie war das als 50 oder mehr Gnome vor Kathedrale standen und die Rufe nach Vergeltung laut wurden. Thalsia: Naja, da ging es schon heiß her. Lynchmobs von Gnomen wollten den Mörder holen und so was, aber das gehört auch irgendwie dazu. Dilia: Aber ich fand es irgendwie toll. Der Aufschrei der Gnome, die Erleichterung der Menschen und doch die Anspannung, das nun alles eskaliert. Thalsia: Schließlich wurde eine Königin ermordet, alles andere wäre wenig glaubhaft gewesen. Liraxxa: Prinzipiell haben sie Thalsia zu einer Märtyrerin gemacht. Dilia: Das wäre in einem Desaster geendet. Lira musste das unbedingt richten *g* Thalsia: Und letztendlich der Trauermarsch von 40 oder mehr Gnomen die relativ friedlich durch die Stadt zogen, das war wiederum eine Wendung, die nicht unbedingt hätte so passieren müssen, sogar der Bürgermeister (oder Stadtrat?) der Langbeiner schloss sich dem Trauerzug an. Liraxxa: Der Magistrat. Und auf einmal hatten wir einen Anwalt... Thalsia: Hatten wir? Dilia: Hatten wir? Liraxxa: Ja! Toll, oder? Thalsia: Wen haben wir verklagt? Dilia: Wer verklagte uns? Liraxxa: Er war nur präventiv da, glaub ich. Ich hab ihn auch nie wieder gesehen. Dilia: Ich hoffe, er hat uns keine Rechnung geschickt... Hildegard: Habt Ihr lange damit gehadert Thalsia doch durch eine Hintertür wieder auferstehen zu lassen ? Dilia: Das war eine hitzige Diskussion. Dilia wollte unbedingt. Thalsia: Wir haben es probiert, aber das wurde zum einem Riesenstreit. Die Gnome wurden in zwei Parteien gespalten die sich gegenseitig hinderten. Liraxxa: Ich bin eine Spaßbremse *nickt* Dilia: Die Wiederbelebung war mehr oder minder heimlich gewesen. Scheiterte jedoch daran, dass Thalsia mehr ein Ghul war als alles andere. Hildegard: Habt Ihr Euch richtig gezofft ? Liraxxa: Ja. Dilia: Leider ja. Thalsia: Die einen wollten, Dilia voran, Thalsia wieder hinstellen die anderen fanden das mit den Untoten gruselig. Dilia: Ingame kam so der Bruch der Königinnen zustande. Thalsia: Letztendlich hat mich der Disput dazu getrieben, sie doch nicht auferstehen zu lassen. Thalsia: Aber es war witzig als Ghul über den Marktplatz zu rennen und alles zu beißen bis Makasi sie zermatscht hat. Liraxxa: Ich hab sie dafür verhauen. Hildegard: War ein solches Ende letztlich unausweichlich ? Thalsia: Nein, aber im Fluss einfach gut verbaut. Dem ganzen lastete so immer wieder dieser pure Trash an, der dafür sorgte dass wir Spaß dran hatten. Anbei Gruß an alle Halbvampire und was so alles in der Stadt rumlaufen darf. Hildegard: Das ganze sieht im Rückblick wie eine sehr gut geschriebene Geschichte aus, die an Schillers Räuber oder auch den Legenden über Revolutionäre erinnert. Ich hab immer ein Thalsia Poster im Ché Guevara Stil erwartet. Liraxxa: Oh, ich will auch eins! Thalsia: Ui, gute Idee, ich mach mich nachher gleich an den Druck. Hildegard: Habt Ihr Euch mal mit Revolutionen oder Massenbewegungen beschäftigt ? Liraxxa: Ich weiß nicht, ob man solches RP mit Literatur vergleichen kann. Sturm und Drang. Wenn du das jetzt mit der Geschichte vergleichen willst, kann das ganz böse enden. Thalsia: Hmm, hab ich wohl aber das war nicht in dem Zusammenhang mit Gnomwind. Angefangen haben wir mit einer Petition, dann gab es ein paar Demonstrationen und zum Schluss eine Lichterkette, wenn man so will. Liraxxa: Vergiss das Grillen nicht. Thalsia: Ouhja, Geheimgrillen am Rebellenlager! Dilia: Boah, wie ihr mich wieder ausschließt! Liraxxa: Du bist ja auch gar keine richtige Königin. Thalsia: Was? Du warst dabei! ich hab Dich beim Puscheln beschützt. Liraxxa: Ich hab gepuschelt. Hildegard: Es wird viel über IC und OOC geredet. Man könnte behaupten, dass Gnomwind eigentlich realistisch war, weil es nur in den Herzen der Gnome stattfand und die zwar behauptet haben Sturmwind erobert zu haben, aber letztlich kann es anderer Rollenspieler auch so interpretieren, dass das reine Einbildung ist. Thalsia: Also wir gehen ein wenig davon aus, dass es alles irgendwo zwischen belächeln bis ernsthafte Bedrohung wahrgenommen wurde, aber wenn man die Gnome mal live erlebt hat, sollte klar sein, dass wir niemals militant waren, abgesehen von den vielen Geschichten mit Sprengstoffwagen und so. Dilia: Mit Gnomwind haben wir ungewollt Forscherliga Geschichte geschrieben. Liraxxa: Das stimmt. Thalsia: Und stolz drauf bin ich allemal, drei Jahre Freizeit nicht komplett für den Arsch. Hildegard: Gab es Konsequenzen, wie beispielsweise, dass Leute nicht mehr mit Euren anderen Charakteren spielen wollten ? Thalsia: Nein niemals. Liraxxa: Nein. Thalsia: Die Leute um mich herum haben teilweise kritisiert aber niemals das ganze so ernsthaft gesehen, dass sie mich auf der Ignore-Liste hatten oder dergleichen. Hildegard: Wurdet Ihr mal richtig beschimpft von jemandem ? Liraxxa: Ja. Thalsia: Japp. *winkt Eisenfeld zu* Liraxxa: Nicht nur mal *winkt mit* Dilia: Beschimpft, beflamed *winkt dem roten Hasen zu* Thalsia: Manche sind etwas zu ernsthaft hinter diesem Spiel (!), aber das sollte nie mein Problem sein und ist es auch nicht. Liraxxa: Aber unser Motto war ja auch: "Eine Königin tut, was eine Königin tun muss." Thalsia: Rischdisch, eines der wichtigsten wohl. Dilia: Lustig fand ich immer, wie sie schrien, dass sie nichts mit unserem RP zu tun haben wollen, sich aber dennoch darüber aufregten. Das fand ich sehr amüsant. Hildegard: Mama Jippa sagte neulich in einem Interview: "WoW hat ernste Seiten und mein Rollenspiel hat die auch, aber m.M. eignet sich das MMORPG WoW nur dann für Rollenspiel, wenn man es mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem Trashfaktor spielt. " Liraxxa: Anders kann es auch nicht funktionieren. Selbst über Kerzenknall mussten wir manchmal kichern *winkt fröhlich* Thalsia: Kann ich voll und ganz unterschreiben Thalsia: Jippa ist mir durch das Interview wahnsinnig sympathisch geworden, aber die würde mich wohl ohne zu zwinkern auffressen wenn ich ihr vor den Feuerball laufe. Dilia: Nee, dafür ist die Trollin dir zu überlegen. Hildegard: Harald Schmidt sagte auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Beliebtheit. "Ich hab alles erreicht. Ab jetzt kann es nur um Dekonstruktion gehen." Und hat um sich bewusst von zu hohen Erwartungen zu distanzieren erstmal bei Traumschiff mitgespielt. Das erinnert mich an den Zombie Abgang von Thalsia. Dilia: Dekonstuktiv. Dekonstuktiv... Dilia ist dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Liraxxa: Lira ist jetzt Bibliothekarin. Dilia: Dilia ist eigentlich alles, nur keine wirklich gute Königin mehr *hüstel* Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergeht. Das ist eben Gnomwind. Thalsia: Wir haben uns ordentlich dekonstruiert finde ich, und ich werde mich zumindest ein Stück weit wieder aufbauen. Aber was daraus wird weiß keiner. Wir haben immer improvisiert, das macht es gerade so spannend. Wir reden hier immerhin von dem Aufstieg einer Gnomin die zu blöd ist, ihr Schwert gegen Troggs zu verteidigen und am Ende Königin wurde. Dilia: Und die einen Wagen voller Sprengstoff verschludert! Liraxxa: Und das Heer verleiht! Hildegard: Thalsia wird also unter die Lebenden zurückkehren ? Thalsia: Öhm, ich würde es nicht zwingend lebend nennen aber sagen wir es mal so, der Platz für meinen Todesritter ist vergeben. Vielleicht holen wir uns ja wirklich Darnassus oder Dalaran... Liraxxa: Gnomend! Hildegard: oder Silbermond ? Thalsia: Thalsia hat Höhenangst, da fällt Silbermond wohl aus. Thalsia: Als Thalsia starb hab ich Thalso versucht auf ähnliche Weise weiter zuspielen, aber der Prinzregent wider Willen ist da noch etwas zu doof für. Liraxxa: Es wird halt nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Aber wie es weitergeht, kann man nun mal auch nicht sagen. Im Gespräch mit Mama Jippa hast Du ja auch das Eigenleben der Charaktere angesprochen. Das ist bei uns nicht anders, denk ich. Thalsia: So sieht es wohl aus, es könnte weitergehen, es kann auch sein, dass wir einen Schnitzclub aufmachen. Durch Improvisation weiß man am Anfang des Abends nie wie er endet (siehe Thalsias Ableben), und so wirds auch weitergehen, wenn jemand Lust hat was zu machen, dann tut er es einfach. Liraxxa: Wenn ich auf meine Hexe logge, dann denk ich mir manchmal: "Gott, ist die heute übel drauf" Das ist eben... hm... man weiß nie, wie man es spielt, bis man nicht anfängt zu spielen. Hildegard: Welche RP Events habt Ihr am meisten hier auf der Liga genossen ? Thalsia: Ouh also ich fand die Theateraufführungen (war ja schließlich eine der Hauptrollen) super, so viele Leute auf einem Haufen gab es selten. Liraxxa: Der Protestmarsch mit Grillen und der Red Robe Day. Thalsia: Dann wäre da noch der Tag der offenen Tür am Institut für Pfuschkunde und so einige lustige Sachen die jedes mal eskalierten wie zum Beispiel als Liraxxa ihr Zepter verbummelt hat. Liraxxa: Psssst! Dilia: Anduri Blutkämpfe! Hildegard: Wann wird es "Das kleine Theater präsentiert: Gnomwind, ein Drama in drei Akten" geben ? Thalsia: Ouh, gute Idee, aber unsere Vortänzerin verlässt uns ja leider Liraxxa: Das musst du ja eher die Leute vom Kleinen Theater fragen, hm? Thalsia: Aber die Geschichte zum besten geben das könnten wir wohl. Hildegard: Euren Segen hätten sie ? Liraxxa: Ich würde sogar mitspielen. Thalsia: Auf jeden Fall, das wäre ein Theater was diese kleine putzige Welt selber geschaffen hat, bisher waren es ja immer Stücke die aus der realen Welt adaptiert wurden. Hildegard: Von wem würdet Ihr gerne ein Interview lesen ? Thalsia: Hmmm, also Kerzufal würde mich wahnsinnig interessieren. Liraxxa: Ich schließ mich da eher Jippa an, ich würde auch gern mal mehr von denen hören, die nicht so bekannt sind, aber dennoch tolles RP betreiben. Thalsia: Coiren! Liraxxa: Coiren, ja. Hildegard: Wer sind denn die Leute, die nicht so bekannt sind, aber tolles RP betreiben ? Dilia: Kaeldo als Stadtwache von Silbermond mit seinen Leuten. Thalsia: Coiren schreibt wahnsinnig gute Geschichten zu ihrem Charakter und spielt die alte Priesterin als ernste Frau die viel erlebt hat, das ist auch mal spannend dazu Hintergründe zu lesen. Liraxxa: Oder einfach die, die abends im Eremiten sitzen, um sich nur ein Bierchen zu trinken. Dilia: Hm, wobei Waaghen auch gut gespielt ist. Der Orc hat Stil. Hildegard: Fein. Dann danke ich Euch für das Interview. Liraxxa: Du darfst uns jetzt huldigen. Thalsia: Huldigen wäre, ach egal... FÜR GNOMWIND Liraxxa: FÜR GNOMWIND Dilia: Für eine neue Thalsia! Naja und Gnomwind ! Kategorie:Forschungen